User talk:INFERNOX
Ah, okay then. I thought it would help...my bad! Just as a noob question, why is there a Canon character section then? Oh, that makes sense! Hey, how did you guys get those types of posts? Is it for admins only? Hey thanks man! Give me a bit! Sorry for the late reply! I'm jumping around everywhere nowadays... If you could make a talk bubble or something, I'd really appreciate it! My laptop won't let me for some reason... Also, thanks for the compliment on the fanfictions of mine! I'm trying my hardest to make it logical for both sides of the story, and so far everything I have planned is going...according to plan! INFERNOX 15:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Not mad at all, man! I was just using what I learned from the Sonic Fanon Wiki, where everyone could edit the same page as long as they put different subtitles in, like... "Aqua: HFAOW story for one Heading, someone else's fanfic for another heading" That was kinda what I was going for, but this isn't the SFW, so I can understand. Crap! Forgot! Color scheme: green. Character: Ventus. Text: Ventus quote. ^^ INFERNOX 00:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! Got what you mean! And thank you man! ^^ INFERNOX 00:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey does anyone have any idea how to make those fancy description-like boxes that show stats and such, like in the World Inversed page? I've been trying to find out how, but I have no clue...INFERNOX 15:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I am SO SORRY for not replying sooner! Had to leave the computer because the bell rang and study hall ended! Just one question: do I copy and paste it? INFERNOX 18:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! I managed to fix it earlier, so now its more cleaned up! All I have to do now is wait for the new template for responses, as well as the photos of my OC's on the SFW...INFERNOX 21:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Again, I'm being noobish, but can someone past a template link to something for a character? And I need one for a boss fought ONCE, and a boss fought SEVERAL TIMES and also within OTHER PEOPLE'S scenarios... Sorry for using all-caps, but I wanted to make sure I got what I needed. Like on Pride (Boss)'s page. INFERNOX 20:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Maggosh! I'll try the Tab thing when I can...just hope I do it right this time! Thanks though! INFERNOX 21:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Xiggie can make boss templates for you if you need them and nice story's.--ZACH 21:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! And I'll contact Xiggie if I have too much problems making mine. I'm trying it right now, so wish me luck! INFERNOX 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I see! Sorry for causing inconvienences...hey, question: do you know exactly how to make that bottom tab thing that connects stories and such? Like for Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, they have that tab file at the bottom of their page. Also, I did notice how you change Aqua (HFAOW) to Aqua alone. How do I do that? INFERNOX 15:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Let me just edit them them. Thanks! INFERNOX 16:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing Request Can someone help make a tab for the Heroes From An Old World series, like how Avastar: Kingdom Hearts has its own bottom tab? I have NO idea how to do it, so...I'm sorry. INFERNOX 05:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) look here for for colors and tell me how you want it.--ZACH 06:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) He's talking about the Categories, Zach. I've already explained it above, Inferno. maggosh 13:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I understand, and I've tried putting Category:Name into the category box, or at the bottom of the page, but I can't get anything. God, I feel stupid...INFERNOX 16:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ok so what you do is type the name you want it in like my story's category wolf's tale and then you add that to the rest of the pages on the last part of a page is the category button click that and then add name it's only red cuz you have not add words to it so like name this category is for users in the group name.--ZACH 18:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) LA i already said i would make it you go do the fanon templates.--ZACH 19:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) i finally learned how to make templates so i want to try only if i fail you will edit it but i want to try my new skill here on something real.--ZACH 20:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, LegoAlchemist, that's kinda what I needed. ZACH, if you could also help out, I'd appreciate it. INFERNOX 23:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I won't copy it, but I have honest-to-God NO IDEA what I'm doing with these kinds of things... If you could lead me in a very detailed, step-by-step explanation of how to make one of those category things for my series, I'd really appreciate it...INFERNOX 01:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but please at least tell me how to edit and add parts to the large tab...INFERNOX 02:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) well no it would not have taking to long to make i just see no one needs my help here like always well if you ever need anything let me know.--ZACH 02:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say I DON'T want your help ZACH. INFERNOX 02:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ok what can i do it's hard for 2 to work on one template?--ZACH 02:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Color: Cyan or Aquamarine, your choice. Categories: Characters, Weapons (includes Keyblades), Terms, Worlds, Others Thank you so much man! I'll begin editing my articles right away! THANK YOU! And thanks for explaining it! ^^ INFERNOX 03:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Just to clarify, how do I get the actual code for the HFAOW tab in there? I CAN get in on (Aqua (HFAOW)), but I can't access how to change the tabs within. INFERNOX 03:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) . Speaking of templates, I promised a talk bubble about a month ago. I finally made it! Here it is:}} To use this template, and make your own text appear within, type this: Aw, man, why didn't it work? Hold on... INFERNOX 03:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) }} One more time. INFERNOX 03:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Close to getting it! Thanks! Question, if you have the time! Re:FA Ask Away! Leaving Matters to discuss